Golden Waves
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: Levy finds herself alone after the attack of the dragons. The romance is really down played, but there, with the focus being on Levy's loneliness. Hold on for fluffiness at the end! Warning: Character death! Mild Violence! A little something for my angsty mood. Oneshot. AU in which the future has yet to be fixed.


**Well hey there :D! So, I'm not dead XD. Sorry mina, I know I haven't posted anything in absolutely forever! College is a little crazy and I've gotten way outta practice with my writing, so apologies in advance for how rough this is probably going to be XD. well, anyway, enjoy :D**

 **Warning: Sad Feels! Death! Watch Out!**

 **Betaed by the glorious Shelia13**

* * *

 **Golden Waves**

Levy stared blankly out the broken window of the rickety old house she had taken shelter in the night before. Levy had lost count of the days since the dragons had taken over Earthland. Levy was alone. The final survivor of Fairy Tail. There were other humans scattered about, cowering in similar holes, but her nakama were gone. Levy had seen Lucy off to the eclipse gate herself, and everyone else-

A soft thump startled Levy out of her mental monologue.

The blunette jumped to her feet, eyes searching desperately for the source of the noise.

"Meww."

A tiny brown kitten made its way through the rubble to press itself against Levy's scarred legs.

"Hello there kitty," Levy murmured, lowering her guard.

The kitten purred and pressed closer, taking comfort in the presence of another living being.

With a gentle sigh, Levy pulled the kitten into her arms and buried her face in its soft fur.

"I'm sure he would have loved to meet you."

The kitten licked a salty tear from Levy's cheek, sensing her pain as animals seem to do.

Levy put the kitten back on the ground and patted its head, "I'd better be going now. I'm on a mission you know."

With a brave face, the little woman made her way outside. The sun shone brightly with no towering buildings to block it through the cracks of the rubble, and Levy shielded her eyes for a moment. As her vision adjusted to the light Levy searched the skies for any signs of the beasts or their master.

"...looks clear..."

Carefully, Levy made her way into the destroyed streets of Crocus. Today, she would begin her journey to Magnolia. If anyone else had survived, surely they would meet her there. As she made her way out of town, Levy paused at the grave markers she had made for each of her friends.

"Can't stay here... not safe..."

* * *

The blunette had no idea how long she'd been walking. Days? Weeks? She'd lost track long ago with no one to liven up her precious time. Whenever Levy asked herself, 'why do I even bother?' she sternly reminded herself that someone else could have made it out. She had to know if someone else made it out. Erza maybe. Erza was Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, and Levy didn't see her body. Of course... that didn't mean anything.

Levy shook her head.

There's only one way to find out.

The little blunette trudged forward, the bedraggled skyline of what used to be Magnolia appearing on the horizon. The dragons had been here too. Honestly, Levy had been lucky to not have encountered any on her journey here. Not that she hadn't seen them soaring overhead. Levy was good at hiding. She found that with some pungent river mud and pine leaves would mask her scent decently well. It was not good enough if a dragon got to close, but enough to keep the distant ones distant.

Within the city there was no sign of human life. Could it be possible that Levy was the last human left alive? That would be ridiculous, and very improbable. Surely... surely there were others?

Levy made her way up the hill to Fairy Tail's ramshackle guild hall. It was miraculously unharmed. Cautiously, Levy stepped inside, holding her breath.

"H-hello?" her voice cracked from disuse.

Something stirred behind the bar, and Levy grew hopeful for a moment. Until a rat ran past her, chattering angrily at being disturbed.

"No-" Levy collapsed onto the floor. Was she really all alone?

Maybe they were still in Crocus? Or could they have escaped with someone from another guild? There were plenty of reasons for the others to not come back to the guild hall... seeing it empty like this was physically painful.

Levy curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

After what felt like years Levy was startled awake by a noise from outside.

She jumped to her feet.

"W-who's there."

Kinana rushed inside and wrapped Levy in a tight hug.

"Kinana?! Is it really you or am I going crazy?"

"I'm here," the purple haired maiden replied, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm here, I'm here."

After she was released from the crushing bear hug, Levy took in the other girl's appearance. Kinana looked just as ragged as Levy felt.

"Do- do you know who- who else is still... still out there?"

Kinana shook her head.

"You're the first living person I've seen- in... in so long!"

Levy pulled Kinana into another hug.

"At least we have each other."

Kinana nodded, wiping away her tears.

"What do we do now? I came here hoping to find other survivors..."

Kinana walked over to the bar and checked their food storage.

"Well, we're going to have to find something to eat."

"Focus on the necessities," Levy agreed, trying to sound confident.

"Ah!" Kinana snapped her fingers.

"What?"

"We should leave a message. In case someone else shows up while we're gone. That way, they know they're not alone! If people are passing through they can just leave something, and we can keep a running log of who's been here, of who's still alive..."

"That's a great idea!" Levy paused, "but... how? Paper would just decay after a while. Plus, it can blow away or get destroyed too easily."

"We'll carve it into something!"

Levy nodded.

"Where can we carve that will be really visible...? We don't want anyone to miss it."

"The door frame?" Kinana suggested.

"Perfect!"

Kinana hurried back behind the bar and pulled out a knife. Then, the duo went outside, and Kinana carved her name high on the door frame, large enough for anyone passing by to see. When she was finished, the older girl handed Levy the knife. With a rueful smile, Levy carved her own name, much lower, into the worn wood.

"There, now, let's go get some food." Kinana smiled.

* * *

"Kinana watch out!"

Levy watched in horror as a young dragon descended from the sky, blasting beams of ice. One of which came far too close to her purple haired friend for comfort.

"Thanks Levy," Kinana smiled, "I was almost a goner there."

"What are we going to do? There's no way the two of us can fight that thing! Not even Gajeel was able to-"

Kinana put a hand on Levy's shoulder, "I know. I saw the markers you made for them when I left Crocus... Erik... he couldn't either."

"You mean Cobra?" Levy looked surprised.

Kinana laughed, with a bit of an embarrassed look, "he and I went way back... but he was defeated as well..."

"I see..." Levy dodged the little dragon's next attack.

"What are we going to do?" Kinana asked, fear filling her eyes as she watched the dragon circle around again.

"We've got our food, we should try to make it back to the guild."

Kinana nodded, "I really hope it doesn't follow us!"

"Yeah..."

Levy watched the dragon closely until it's back was turned in a cocky show of acrobatics.

"Now!" she whispered, "maybe we can lose it while it's not looking!"

"Right!"

The pair took off running, hoping to make the cover of the trees before the dragon returned. The swish of wings far too close told Levy that they hadn't made it. She didn't dare look to see just how close it was until she heard Kinana squeak.

"Kinana!" Levy gasped.

"Keep- going-," Kinana panted with labored breathing, "it's too late for me-"

The young dragon was in the air again, holding Kinana with its massive claws, which had pierced her fragile chest.

"Kina-"

 **"Keep going! Live for me! I know there's others out there! You just have to find them!"**

Levy whipped around and continued running. Even if she got Kinana away from the beast... there was no way she could treat that wound. Especially with the limited supplies they had. Levy just hoped that Kinana's sacrifice could keep the beast occupied long enough for her to escape.

Once Levy had reached the guild hall, she collapsed against the door frame, tracing Kinana's name, which had only been carved hours earlier.

"I'm alone... again..."

The blunette carted the food supplied inside and put them away. Then she curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Why didn't I just stay and let that beast eat me...? It has to be much better than this..."

* * *

Levy kept a tally of the days that had passed since Kinana died... it had been a month, with no sign of other human life. She would venture into town, or the nearby forest, when she needed supplies, but Levy spent most of her time writing. She decided to make the best of her time alone. Although Levy knew she was a horrible writer, Levy thought she could handle doing a history. That was what she did. Day in and day out she would write about her memories of Fairy Tail. All the adventures she'd had with Shadow Gear, funny stories the others had told her, her time spent with Gajeel... anything she could remember about her comrades.

Then finally, it happened.

"Levy? Kinana? Are you here?"

Levy jumped up, she knew that voice!

"Mira?!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Mira rushed inside and wrapped Levy in a hug, very similar to the one she had received from Kinana.

"Where's-?"

Levy shook her head, "it's just me now."

"Oh Levy...! How long have you been alone dear?"

"...about a month..."

Mira hugged the blunette closer.

"W-what about you Mira?"

Mira's face fell, "I'm alone too..."

Levy nodded in understanding, those monsters are despicable...

"Come carve your name on the door Mira," Levy exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

Mira nodded and took the knife from behind the bar. With careful precision Mira added her name to the list.

"This is pretty clever," she mused.

"Yeah," Levy nodded, and then giggled a bit, "it was Kinana's idea. She thought we should keep a list, for humanity! That way, anyone who came by would know that they're not alone."

Mira smiled sadly, "it's perfect."

* * *

Levy read each of the names carved into the door frame one last time. Kinana. Mira. Nab. Bickslow. Auska. Erza. Jellal (he hadn't wanted to add his name, but Levy insisted). Max. Levy. The little blunette had been keeping watch over the guild hall and it's guests for over a year now. Every once in a while someone would drop in. They'd ask her how she was, if she had any news. Give her news of their own, if they had any. They'd stay a few days, or maybe a couple weeks if she was lucky, but then they all moved on. It's safer to stay alone, they all say, it keeps your scent down. They were probably right. The people who passed through brought with them a rumor. The story of a safe place, with no dragons. Most seemed to be chasing that dream. Now, it was finally time for Levy to depart on that same journey. She had grown tired... very tired...

With one last look at the place she'd called home for so long, Levy set off on her trip to find paradise.

Night began to fall, and Levy began to grow groggy. She knew it was dangerous to sleep in such an open place, but sleep was calling her. There were a few trees scattered around, and Levy curled up under one. At this point, she no longer cared about the dragons that circled in the sky. All Levy wanted was rest, and she was going to get it! The blunette's eyes fluttered closed, sealing her fate.

* * *

Gold. Glowing golden waving grass, that was the first thing Levy saw when she opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?"

"You finally made it," a gruff voice grunted, "not that I want'cha here."

Levy spun around.

"Gajeel?!"

She flew into his arms.

The gruff man chuckled soft and low, "I've been waiting for ya."

Levy looked up at her dragon slayer with wide eyes, "What now?"

"We've got this whole place to explore, and Fairy Tail's waitin', so I suppose, now you can do whatever ya want."

* * *

 **Welp here it is XD sorry everyone, I was just feelin' some tragedy. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
